


Lagniappe

by midnightafter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightafter/pseuds/midnightafter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn’t believe she was in bed with this woman–the same woman who used Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lagniappe

“Oh… this is bad.”

Alana sighed. She was flat on her back. She dragged her hand and laid it over her eyes.

Margo smirks. She propped up her elbow to face the psychologist.

“You seemed to be enjoying it very much just a few moments ago.”

Alana turns on her side to face her.

“No, not that part. That was quite good, actually.”

“Quite?”

Alana fights a blush. She couldn’t believe she was in bed with this woman–the same woman who used Will Graham. She came over to tell her to stay away from him, considering how psychologically fragile he is. Even though he’s no longer her patient, she was just doing what a good friend would do, right?

But when she finally met Will’s one-time bedfellow, she saw why he gave in to her advances. Margot Verger was stunning.

Snapping out of her reverie, Alana reached over and started to gently stroke Margot’s lower lip with her thumb.

“I’ve never been with a woman before.”

She looks down for a moment and then makes eye contact.

“I am flattered and I appreciate your interest in me, but this can never happen again.”

Margot sighs and gets up. She starts to pick up her clothes and get dressed. She looks at Alana, whose eyes never left her the whole time.

“Well, it’s not what you appreciate. It’s that you appreciate.”

A feeling of déjà vu hits Alana.

“What?”

**Author's Note:**

> "Lagniappe" means something given as a bonus as in a small gift given to a customer by a merchant at the time of a purchase.


End file.
